


Turnabout

by Koi_no_Soshan



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Canon - Video Game, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koi_no_Soshan/pseuds/Koi_no_Soshan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Akane have an odd conversation after their match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

**Turnabout**

 **-o-**

Sniffle. Hiccup. _Sob_.

 _Wail_.

Kris twitched. "Hey… It's not that big a deal, you know."

More sobs. Akane wiped her eyes, even though it was pointless, with the way she was crying. " _Y-yes it is_!" Another wail.

Well. That was the last straw, obviously. Kris had her ears assaulted by Pokemon cries often enough as it was- she didn't need crybaby Gym Leaders added to it. Placing her hands on her hips, she stepped forward, glaring at Akane. "You're a Gym Leader, aren't you? Trainers come in and challenge you, and you give them a badge if they win. So do your job!"

"B-but I don't lose!"

Great, twitching again. The muscles in Kris's eyes probably hated her by now. "Uh huh. Then how do people make it to the League?"

"They…"

"Yeah? They beat you, right? Just like I did?"

"I-it's…it's not fair! How could my sweet Miltank lose to a rude boy like you?"

"What? I am a girl, you know!" Kris pointed to herself, a hand ending up on her chest in the process. "See? Girl!"

"Well, you don't talk like one!"

"Huh? Lots of girls use 'boku' nowadays, you know!"

"It's not just that! You use rude language!" Akane glared at her through her tears.

"It's not that bad…" Kris grinned. "Now, if I wanted to talk like a boy, I'd say 'ore' all the time. Now, hand the badge over, since _I_ beat you!"

"Well, I'm not going to do it now that you've been so rude about it! And you beat up Hon…um, Miltank! I'm going to have to take her to the Pokemon Center now, so _good bye_!" Akane stomped past her, nose in the air.

Her Miltank was that badly hurt? Damn. Kris hadn't meant to do _that_ much damage… Oh, sheesh… Sighing and rolling her eyes to the heavens, Kris took off after Akane. She caught up with her just as she was leaving the Gym. "Hey, I'm sorry about your Miltank…"

Akane sneaked a glance at her. "…Apology accepted. I guess."

"I think she'll be okay," Kris offered awkwardly. "My Machop can't really hit all _that_ well yet…"

Akane started walking again. "If she bruises, I'll be really mad at you."

Kris followed. "You aren't already?" She almost jumped at the dirty look Akane gave her. "Er, anyway. You really like cute Pokemon, huh?"

"Of course! Unlike you, I have taste." Nose in the air again.

"Hey, Machop's cute! If you like…tons of muscles… Well, okay, he's not exactly adorable, but what about Miltank? A heavy-weight like that isn't most people's idea of adorable, either!"

"Hmph. Their loss, then. Honey's the sweetest Pokemon I've ever trained! And you're not one to talk, with that team of bullies you have. What, were there no other starter Pokemon left?"

"Actually, I got first pick…"

"And you chose Totodile?"

"Well, I wanted a tough Pokemon…"

"Cyndaquil's tough, and cute!"

"Yeah… But that's it. Everyone wants Cyndaquil and Chikorita. No one in my town would have wanted a Totodile, though. I guess those teeth _are_ kind of scary. Heh. So I guess I took the un-cute one."

Akane giggled. "That was nice of you…"

"Not that nice. Like said, I did want a tough Pokemon… One day he'll be a big Feraligatr and beat a Snorlax in a wrestling match!"

"So that's your dream?"

"Sure, one of them. You?"

"Don't 'you' me. It's 'Akane-chan', okay?" Akane smiled at her. She was cute when she wasn't being a crybaby…

"Uh, sure. Akane-chan."

"Oh, there's the Pokemon Center! Would you like to talk some other time? Maybe we could get some ice cream tomorrow, if you're still going to be in town, that is?"

Kris took a moment to respond. It felt kind of like the ground was falling out from under her, the way Akane…Akane-chan's mood was shifting. "Yeah, I'll be here a few more days. I was thinking of stocking up at the Poke Mart."

"Great, then maybe we can go shopping tomorrow!" Akane-chan held up her Poke Ball. "Well, I've got to go for now. Bye bye, Kris-kun!"

Kris watched her run into the Pokemon Center, dazed. When had she become 'Kris-kun'? And…

"Hey, she never gave me my badge! _Akane-chan_!"

**Author's Note:**

> Geeky Language Notes:
> 
> 'Boku' is a Japanese personal pronoun (there are lots of ways to say 'I' in Japanese, depending on how polite you're being). It's normal for boys, but it's still rare for girls to use this pronoun. 'Ore', however, is only really used by men, and it's not exactly a polite one to use.
> 
> While it's not precisely rude to call someone 'you' (it depends on many factors), it's much more normal in Japanese than it is in English to refer to someone by name while speaking to them. 'Chan' is a honorific used for girls, and typically indicates a friendly relationship. 'Kun' is a honorific that can be used for both genders, but it's more common as a honorific for boys.


End file.
